Generally, in order to cultivate various plants, seeds are sowed, geminated and raised on a seed bed, and then replanted in the soil, or otherwise the seeds are directly sowed, geminated and raised in the soil.
However, since the conventional seeding method largely depends on manual labor, it has low work efficiency due to a heavy work load, and also since it is slow in progress, it has low productivity. Further, if it has not good environmental conditions or does not take sufficient nutrients necessary to germinate the seeds, it shows a very poor germination rate.
Recently, in order to improve the seeding efficiency and the productivity, there has been developed a tape type seed packaging method in which vegetable, grain and other plant seeds are packaged with polyvinyl alcohol tape, cotton linter tape or the like, thereby providing the seeds in the form of a tape. In such method, the seeds stored in the packaged state are located on the corresponding soil surface upon the sowing of seeds, covered with soil and then watered, such that the proper number of seeds is arranged at proper intervals, thereby enhancing the working convenience and productivity thereof.
However, since it is difficult to individually package small-sized light seeds such as sprouts and flower seeds, the tape type seed packaging method can be restrictedly applied to relatively large-sized seeds such as sunflower seeds. In addition, in order to germinate the seeds packaged in the tape, it is necessary to cover the packaged seeds with the soil. Herein, if an excessive or insufficient amount of soil is covered on the seeds, the germination rate is considerably reduced, and thus the seeds have to be covered by a proper amount of soil. Furthermore, since each kind of seed has its own properties, it is substantially difficult to confirm the properties at the sowing place and also to cover the proper amount of soil on the seeds.
Moreover, there is recently an increasing tendency to cultivate sprouts or flowering plants at dwellings such as houses and apartments. In this case, it is necessary to use a vessel for planting the sprouts or flowering plants, and further, since a user would like to cultivate various kinds of plants, it is difficult to satisfy the user's demand with the tape type seeds in which one kind of seed is packaged.